


Time After Time

by atomicrebelomega



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mental Instability, Multiverse, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicrebelomega/pseuds/atomicrebelomega
Summary: Loosely based on the comics.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the comics.

Alex tossed and turned in his bed, which was empty, meaning Hank still was down in the lab working. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. Hank promised he'd be in bed by midnight.   
  
It was three in the morning.   
  
Sighing because he knew he couldn't sleep without his boyfriend next to him, Alex gets up and heads to the kitchen and makes two mugs of hot chocolate for them. He's yawning and is pretty sure he's got serious bags under his eyes, but he needs to make sure Hanks okay and not overdoing it.   
  
Lately, Hank and the professor were trying to make plans and develop a super secret project that only they knew about. Which is stupid because Alex and the others could be helping them. Just because not all of them have genius level intelligence doesn't mean they're just infants around an expensive vase! But Hank says he'll tell him once it's ready- which is what he says about every project and invention.   
  
But he trusts Hank, so he puts on a tired smile as he maneuvers the mugs in his hands so he can knock on the door of the lab. He hears Hank move around and the sound of a tarp being moved. Then the metal door opens and he sees the blue, furred man he's fallen in love with.   
  
"You never came to bed and I couldn't sleep." Alex moves past him to set the mugs on the metal workstation, careful not to put them on any papers "Figured you might wanna have some hot chocolate with me."   
  
"I'm so sorry," he can hear the guilt in Hanks voice "I didn't realise it was this late. I finally finished building the-" he cuts himself short, looking down at the floor in shame "I'm sorry, Alex."   
  
"Its fine, I get it." He walks over to where Hanks still standing in the doorway and wraps his arms around him "As long as you're careful, I won't bother you about it. I just don't want you to get hurt building some crazy thing."   
  
"It's not like that." Hank sighs "I want to tell you. But I'm not sure if you'll...be okay with it."   
  
Alex steps back and looks up at his boyfriend "Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"Because it's...I'll show you." Hank walks over to a corner in the lab. The machine is covered by a tarp and damn near reaches the ceiling. Alex stays a few steps behind Hank, uncertainty settling deep in his gut, what could possibly be underneath that Alex would hate?   
  
Hank uncovers the contraption and at first Alex has no clue what it is. Until the shape reminds him of a portal entrance. He looks at Hank, hoping for an explanation.   
  
"It's a gateway." He says.   
  
"I figured." Alex said "But where does it go?"   
  
"In theory, it can take us to other universes, other timelines, the past, our future-"   
  
"Why did you make it." Alex frowned at the machine "Why does Charles want this? Why do  _ you _ want something like  _ this _ ?"   
  
"There was a time we met Wolverine, before he showed up with Rouge that day. Back in the 70s." Hank sat down on one of the chairs "He helped us stop Trask and later Erik. He was sent back in time because of Kitty."   
  
"Kitty can't send people back in time." Alex stated, he knew Kitty well- one of the few who pays attention in his class.   
  
"She could in that future. The professor and I are trying to recreate the same reaction without that power and after the longest time we finally think we've made a breakthrough.   
  
Alex sits next to Hank, more serious than Hank has ever seen him off the battlefield "Hank, I love you and I have always supported you, so please listen to me very carefully; do  _ NOT _ fuck with time and space and things we aren't meant to control."   
  
"Alex this is bigger than-"   
  
"What do you plan on doing Hank?" Alex stood up and began to pace "What if you do back and it fucks up everything here? You talk about repercussions of choices all the time! What if you do something and it kills someone? What if you get stuck somewhere? What if-"   
  
He's stopped by Hank grabbing him by the shoulder so he's face to face with him "Alex, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't want to see you this upset over something this isn't even close to being finished."   
  
"Screw you!" Alex snapped "You don't get to decide what I need to know! I never hide things from you and I get that you can't tell me everything, but this is too much!"   
  
"We were just trying to see if we could go back, that's all-"   
  
"So that makes it okay? Hank do you even know what I would have done to go back in time and change things? What I'd still do?" Hank can see tears form in the corner of Alex's eyes "The plane crash? Scott getting taken away? I can't sleep at night over the things I've done!"   
  
"But I can't change the past- no one is meant to have that power. Not you, not Charles, not Kitty,  no one." When Hank doesn't say anything and stares at the ground with closed eyes, Alex can feel his chest ache "I can't do this. Do whatever you want, but I can't be around this- you- right now."    
  
Alex walks out of the lab, even more exhausted than before. Before he reaches the top of the steps he hears a roar and glass breaking.    
  
He doesn't even look back.

___________________________________

 

  
Hank manages to keep the damage caused by his outburst to a minimum. The machine is still in one piece, though he's wondering if he should just smash it into a thousand bits and pieces.   
  
He knew Alex is overreacting. He doesn't understand all the good Hank can do with it. This could be a revolutionary breakthrough into reimagining time and space. It was a gateway into the multiverse. If only Alex could understand...   
  
'No one is meant to have that power.'   
  
If that was true, why was Kitty able to obtain it and send Logan back?    
  
Even if Hank didn't build this machine, someone else would, and at least Hank knows he'll be careful not to foolishly mess around with the past.   
  
Alex would get over it. Tomorrow is a new day where he'll apologize about being so dramatic and they'll make up like they always do.   
  
He just has to get through tonight.   
  
___________________________________   
  
"You ruined everything." The apparition in his dreams repeats.   
  
Those were the last words Henry heard from the love of his life before his silhouette turned to ash. He spoke the truth, ever since his other half was gone, everything he did only seemed to cause destruction in his path.   
  
It seemed Havok followed him with every step.   
  
"Forgive me." He begs. But it doesn't matter, his sins began long before this nightmare. His research, his experiments, it all lead to the monster he was now.    
  
No matter how many universes he runs to, he can't escape his past. Whether it be ghosts that haunt his fragile mind, or the very real travelers like Cable that hunt him down to pay for his crimes, he will never be safe. Nor does he truly deserve it.   
  
He's unhinged, he can see that now.   
  
He's a murderer, a liar, and above all else...   
  
He was a Beast. A Dark Beast.


End file.
